1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device and a data sending/receiving system.
2. Description of Related Art
As a related art of this field of invention, the following technology is disclosed in JP-A-2004-15558. “In the case where wireless communication is performed among a plurality of mobile terminal devices, when a predetermined connection operation is performed in a first mobile terminal device, an inquiry message is wirelessly transmitted in order to discover a device to be connected by the wireless communication after restricting a transmissible distance to a close range; when a predetermined standby operation is performed in a second mobile terminal device, the inquiry message is received and a response message to the received inquiry message is wirelessly transmitted; and when the response message is received, the first mobile terminal device performs the connection processing with respect to the second mobile terminal device.”